1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a sample carrying apparatus, and more particularly to a sample carrying apparatus capable of revolving a sample.
2. Related Art
Confocal laser scanning microscopy (CLSM or LSCM) is a valuable tool for obtaining high resolution images and 3-D reconstructions by using a spatial pinhole to eliminate out-of-focus light or flare. This technology permits one to obtain images of various Z-axis planes (Z-stacks) of the sample. The detected light originating from an illuminated volume element within the specimen represents one pixel in the resulting image. As the laser scans over the plane of interest, a whole image is obtained pixel by pixel and line by line. The beam is scanned across the sample in the horizontal plane using one or more (servo-controlled) oscillating mirrors. Information can be collected from different focal planes by raising or lowering the microscope stage. The computer can calculate and then generate a three-dimensional picture of the specimen by assembling a stack of these two-dimensional images from successive focal planes.
However, the Z-axis direction in the stacked 3D image has a much poor resolution (e.g., about 1.2 μm/slice) than in the X-axis and Y-axis directions (about 0.15 μm/pixel) under the limitation of the dimension of the pinhole and other mechanical or physical properties. A poor resolved Z-axis direction hampers the spatial reliability of the high resolution neural network images reconstructed, especially when comparison of two different samples is necessary. One of the inventors, Ann-Shyn Chiang, has disclosed an aqueous tissue clearing solution in U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,216 B1. In the '216 patent, the depth of observation may reach the level of micrometers. In the current developing method, fluorescent molecules are attached to or combined with the biological tissue. Thus, making the tissue become transparent is a key point for the break-through of the depth of observation, and the way of solving the bottleneck of the Z-axis resolution is greatly needed.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a sample carrying apparatus capable of revolving the sample.